My Name is Zemyx
by coolasticangel
Summary: Demyx, a simple downtown musician, Zexion, a famous uptown writer and Axel, a notorious hacker. Wait, what is the connection between this three? what can something as small as boredom can cause something big? And what does the title have to do with this?
1. Meeting That Will Change One's Life

**My Name is Zemyx**

_For Frozen96Fantasy_

* * *

><p>Author Notes: I dedicate this story for Frozen! Sorry if it's real late… *sulks*<p>

I never owned Kingdom Hearts and will never do; I'm just a simple girl who dreams high.

Warning: me and my stupid attempts at humor.

* * *

><p>Meet <strong>Demyx Mirage<strong>, a happy downtown musician, he plays the sitar with a band, he's not that famous, but he's satisfied with the way his life is going right now. He usually spends his breakfast on the road, a toast in mouth and a coffee in hand as he gracefully walked down the alleys of Traverse Downtown, with a smile in his face as he aimlessly passed by nameless faces.

Demyx was a free-spirited boy with a simple life and wants to stay that way; he's the type of guy who will be the best brother, friend and lover you'll get. He likes to make friends with everyone he meets. He may lack intelligence, but he lets his opinions be poured out when needed, and because of that, everybody who met Demyx and been with him long enough to tell that Demyx was somehow **special**, in some ways that people would call **stupid**.

One of Demyx's daily routine is visiting Namine and Larxene, Namine Mirage is the silent and shy sister of Demyx, a hard-working painter, who had bigger dreams than his brother, not that she was better than he was, and she was just more aspiring than Demyx was. She plans to move to big town some year soon, to be one of the famous artisans in Radiant Garden City.

Larxene Mirage was their older sister, no matter how evil, sarcastic, sadistic she is, and she has a soft spot for her family. She is overprotective especially on Namine, because Namine was calm and looking defenseless, because she is soft-speaking and you can easily break her.

Then somewhere in Twilight Uptown, there's a **cocky** redhead named **Axel Flames**. Axel was a famous **hacker** in the uptown, and lives in Oblivion Apartments.

Roxas Mirage, Namine's twin and Demyx's brother as well, was Axel's boyfriend. He moved to Twilight Uptown five years ago.

It was truly amazing how Roxas lasted long with Axel, what made them go on for almost five years is a mystery to all. All they know that Axel may get a few kicks and smacks from Roxas but that doesn't mean the blond doesn't care for the redhead, he's just irritated with the guy's foolish antics and flirtatious modes, Axel seems to know about that, though.

In the Oblivion Apartments, there secretly lived a **famous** book writer named **Zexion Shadows**. Zexion is a very serious person who never smiled to anyone. The fans are fighting over to first to get our lovely author to smile and so far, no one has actually made him even a slight grin or be it a smirk for that matter.

He usually wears a frown, which disappointed the media so much. Kairi had reminded him many times that if he continues to look like he's scaring the social people away, someday; the fans will decrease and finally die down. Zexion only replied, "I never wanted to have fans nosing about my business, idiotic fans that wastes their time daydreaming and fangirling instead of making something productive with their time." Kairi was left to stare understandably at him, he has point, but if the fans were not there, Zexion would not this be rich. Regardless, they stopped talking about that matter ever since.

So why am I telling you guys this? You must be wondering, because the three guys that I just introduced to you have no known connection to each other at all!…well except Roxas… but that's because fate has plans for them! What if something happens to them and brings the three of them together, or rather, the two of them together by one's cocky idea?

How big can something as small as boredom can cause something?

* * *

><p>In the city of Radiant Garden, It was the worst day ever in Axel's opinion.<p>

Roxas was out to attend his brother's gig, Axel had no idea who his brother was, nor why he has gigs, he'll never know; nothing was too entertaining to watch in the TV, he preferred violent types of movies over sweet movies that'll turn you into a mush, and his friends were somewhere out there who knows where, working, in a mall or gas station, way completely out of Axel's league. He was in the higher place, something where money comes easy when you have intelligence. He earned money that all of his friends can ever dream of, he was rich.

There was nothing good to do, and the red head is, for the first time in many years, running out of ideas.

He sat on the couch, staring out of space, thinking of something fun to do, something that will amuse him for a while, something, weird, extraordinary, something way different from what he had done for the past years…

Oh, yes! He just had the perfect idea!

This would be enjoying, worthwhile, ah, amusing indeed.

* * *

><p>Demyx had worse than these things.<p>

There was nothing as boring as getting your visa application in an equally dull-looking office where there is no air of liveliness at all, and he was surrounded by frowns and the suffocating aura of gloom. Nevertheless, the blond kept smiling as the happy person he is.

There was a boy behind him, with a mature face, with a dark stare that could scare the living daylights of out Demyx, but he kept ignoring the guy behind him, who glared at anyone that would he catch looking at him, or the ones who went his way.

'This guy must be popular!' Demyx thought, and thinks who the heck this guy is. As far as Demyx's mind has known, he had never known someone famous as emo-looking as this guy, as scary, as creepy a walking zombie type of guy, nope, no.

Then who the heck is this guy that the fans are currently fawning about? Demyx fell down as someone pushed him to the ground just to see the guy –zombie behind him, he had hit the floor with his chest and he might have actually broken his nose.

Okay, now Demyx wasn't happy, he was furious. He wanted to punch the guy so bad, cheerful Demyx be damned. The said guy took his hand and held him up and dragged him to the restroom. As the door closed, Demyx looked around, an old man washing his hands, a little kid playing with water, Demyx used to that too, he almost smiled at the memory, and then his eyes finally landed on the purple-haired man in front of him.

"Sorry about earlier." He replied rather coldly, as if he really didn't care. "No problem, dude." He replied casually, and forcing himself to grin at the man, somehow, he knew the guy in front of him knew this was fake and glared at him.

"I'm going back, if you don't mind, uh..." The blond had trailed off, he obviously had no idea who he was, and that was a great relief. Zexion had wondered if telling the guy his name would turn this guy into an annoying fan like those other earlier, he hoped he wouldn't.

"Zexion, Zexion Shadows." Zexion answered, held out his hand. Demyx once again, forced to take the hand, out of politeness, "I'm Demyx, Demyx Mirage. Nice meeting you, anyways! Gotta go!" he gave Zexion a forced smile, for the third time, before running out of the restroom, Demyx had called it taking chances of staying in a restroom with a person you hate so much, an old man, and a kid who used to be like him. The guy is even a stranger! How the heck can Demyx hate him so much?

Meanwhile, Zexion Shadows went to wash his hands. 'The nerve of that guy to even shake hands with me!' he thought in distraught. 'He had the weirdest hairstyle ever!' Zexion shook his head in annoyance. 'Whatever, besides, I'll never see that pathetic guy again!' he assured himself in relief.

Zexion never knew what had hit him.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Demyx had raised the tone of his voice, glaring daggers at the man in front of him in anger, not really believing the guy.<p>

Okay, Demyx Mirage was just a simple boy, who tries his best not to get angry, who smiles all the time, even in serious times, but a broken nose and a really no mannered guy was too much for him. Here he was, being nice and minding his business, and some guy who looks like dead, goes into his life for a minute and manages to break his nose and be quite rude to him. That was really annoying.

But there was a problem in that paragraph as of now, His name wasn't Demyx Mirage anymore, the stupid files are saying that his name was Zexion Shadows, a very famous writer and lives in Twilight Uptown in Radiant Garden City. You cannot tell how furious Demyx was.

"And I take it the guy sitting there is Demyx Mirage?" he swiftly pointed to the real Zexion, who was sitting quietly in one of the office's couch, reading a newspaper, seriously, that guy is boring, how dare they thought he was a boring as that? He was a singer, for goodness' sakes! A SINGER, and people cheers at him, he smiles happily back at them.

"Yes that guy is Demyx Mirage, a famous singer in Traverse Downtown, but not that famous in the uptown, how did you know?" Demyx's eyebrow twitched, at this point he had fully calmed himself as of now, but anger was starting to rise from him again.

"Oh, that guy is my friend. Mind if I call him here?" he asked with a really forced smile. The guy nodded and he left, marching down to the smaller's place. "Hey, you." He said lazily, "by any chance, are you Demyx Mirage?" Zexion's eyebrow rose, "I'm Zexion Shadows…" he said, confused, Demyx then held a paper in front of him. Zexion stared staring again.

In the paper was Demyx's picture but contained the name of Zexion, his details and other important stuff, Demyx only glared at him. "Have any idea who did this?" he asked.

Zexion Shadows or rather, Demyx Mirage was shocked beyond belief, how the heck did that happen? Why the blonde's picture was there instead of his? And why did it have Demyx's appearance, relatives and nationality?

Most especially, why him?

* * *

><p>And this is why they are in a café shop in Twilight Uptown, having coffee and listing down the possible suspects. Demyx had promised that if they ever find the suspect, that bastard was going to die the moment he sees him. Zexion was rather surprised with the change of personality, but he kept his mouth silent and agreed to join Demyx at his hunt.<p>

"It could be Larxene, my older sister…" Demyx had muttered, He had explained that Larxene was a pure evil. Zexion had thought of her being the suspect, as Demyx gleefully describes her horrible traits, and how she can make people fear her with just one look. Demyx had missed one tiny detail though, Larxene doesn't specializes in hacking firewalls, and hence not the suspect at all.

He had explained this to Demyx, saying that Larxene as he said was a business girl who loves to collect cars and doesn't know how to get through firewalls. Demyx has asked what a firewall was after ten minutes of explaining.

"Demyx, seriously, a firewall is a security pass for real private things!" he said, agitated. Demyx held an accusing finger to him, "How did you know her job?" he said, a triumphant smile playing on his face, Zexion rolled his eyes, "of course I'd know, you're talking about Mirage here, she can be persuasive when she wants to, her secret technique in money-making." He explained, taking a sip of his Vanilla latté. "Besides, she was one of Axel's good friends, who love violence more than he does."

Once, Larxene visited him and Axel, when Axel had stepped out of line, she tried killing him by raining knives on the redhead, she had special kunai knives hidden in her bracelet, which she had made for this situation. The said guy had barely survived with deep cuts near to the vital organs.

Oh yeah, who was Axel? One of his friends, not really… He was forced to be friends with Axel because the stupid guy had managed to find out his secret hiding his place, his room in the Oblivion Apartments, Only Marluxia, the owner, or the lord as he puts it, Kairi, his manager and Lexeaus know about this. As Zexion sees it, the redhead was an annoying man who loves to pokes his nose everywhere.

The next suspect in question was Lexeaus, one of Zexion's old friends. He had describe the big guy as a silent, muscular and fierce-looking, but actually, Lex was a nice guy who rarely talks and makes communication through his simple glances, and careful choose of words, so he won't hurt other's feelings by saying the wrong words.

Demyx had been interested and explained Zexion happily how thoughtful Lexeaus was, because he made sure he would never hurt someone, so if people call him slow, they would be judgmental, because he was really thoughtful and doesn't want to hurt others unintentionally.

After a long talk about Lex's kindness, they had concluded that Lexeaus was a really nice person and would never dream of doing something as evil or strange as that. I mean, seriously, who would change people's names just for fun?

The next suspect was Kairi, Zexion's manager who loves to scold his attitude that Demyx had said, needs improving, so Kairi was a manager who loves make-ups and shopping. Kairi was a bit of boyish in nature, which is tough and defensive.

Zexion had disagreed with the idea of her being a suspect since she's too unrealistic to think of that, if this was Zexion's punishment for rude attitude, well sad to say, it had worked.

But it wasn't, Kairi would never know to get past the office's security, this one should be a hacker.

The last suspect was Riku, one of Demyx's band mates, Riku was a sarcastic person who was rather silent and creepy like Zexion when in public always wearing a frown, but when in private he was rather an outgoing guy who jokes with people.

Riku would be a possible suspect, since he was computer expert, he knows how to create a virus, knows how to repel others, and understands secret codes that only professionals do, Riku was a hacker.

Riku had told those stories of his almost losing-battle with the one who goes by the name of "The Fury of the Flurry Flames" all hackers had codenames, his was "Way to Dawn", so this Fury guy had transferred a virus to his hacking device, his beloved hacking device, his laptop and the guy was a complete expert, how he had transferred virus through chat, was a mystery.

So the two of them had this mystery case solved, they had decided, that Riku was the suspect to their name change escapade. Or if it wasn't Riku, it would be the "Fury of the Flurry Flames".

* * *

><p>"You thought I had hacked the info offices and interchanged your names." Riku repeated in confusion, the look on his face was incredulous. Zexion and Demyx nodded in unison, adding shock in Riku's face.<p>

"Woah, Demy, just because we have many fans here in Downtown, doesn't mean I'm gonna do that!" he said, giving the blond a playful smirk, then finally saying seriously, "I do not have the ability to do that, I may be an expert hacker, but something who's abilities are far better than mine had done tha-"he quickly stopped when his eyes fell on Zexion.

"Woah! Zexion Shadows? The writer of what was it, Sora?" he scratched his head, but excited look never left his face. "It's Birth By Sleep, Riku!" he replied cheerfully, bringing out a paper and pen out. He ran to Zexion. "I'm one of your fans!" he said tearfully, really happy to meet one of his idols. Zexion had rolled his eyes at this, 'fans…' he thought, displeased

"What? How come I never knew him?" Demyx asked, pouting at the unfairness.

"Because Demyx, my friend, you don't watch TV.!" Riku told him, grinning. Demyx pouted more, "What? That's a big thing?" he asked grimly. "Yup!" came Sora's reply, "It gives you info almost on everything!" he explained.

"Okay, I'm worried about the media." Zexion said, bringing back the original topic, since the topic was really senseless. "What if they say that your name is Demyx? How would they react? Will you lose your fans?" Riku added. Zexion frowned upon that, entering thinking mode. 'Ah yes, what will I do, indeed.'

Sora had sighed dramatically, "Hey, Riku… they're bothering us, and we should be preparing for Christmas, not helping them solve the mystery case files…." He complained. Riku gave him a small smile, before turning to the two, "Hey guys, can me and Sora, you know, decorate the house? If you guys wanna help, it would be great." He said, looking around the room, lacking Christmas designs.

Demyx did not hesitate to answer, "We would love too!"

* * *

><p>Riku had never thought that musical notes mixed well with the other decorations on the tree. They all had done a perfect job, Sora putting designs on the Christmas trees, Zexion putting all the socks and garlands, Demyx setting up the Santa statues, giant gift boxes, giant Christmas balls and other giant stuffs in the living room while he prepared the deserts that Sora had always looked forward to.<p>

The room was perfect. Though Sora had a problem on the way how Demyx had put the Santa statue.

"Demyx, why does Santa have a sitar on him?" Sora asked innocently, Demyx blushed, and smiled sheepishly. "It's design..?" Demyx offered meekly.

Zexion was starting to think Demyx was cute, he really was, especially when pouting and blushing, Zexion had shook his head, dismissing his strange thoughts. 'What wrongs you, Zexion? You never had such contemplations before!' he had resolved to drop the topic going on in his mind.

"Hey Mr. Shadows, will you come back for the Christmas Eve?" Sora asked gently, Zexion can't help but to nod, and excused himself quietly and left the room. After the door closed, Sora grinned to Demyx. "W-what's your problem?" Demyx stuttered in defense, Riku led out a laugh.

"You like him, Zexion, don't you?" Demyx blushed again at this, "I want my sitar back, okay, Sora?" Sora turned upset, "You're denying it, Dem." He said sadly. "I am, don't wanna believe in love anymore…" Demyx's face turned somewhat sad. "Its fun Demyx, try it again, maybe this time you'll be happy…" Riku said sympathetically, feeling pity for his friend. Demyx shook his head.

"Nah, I'll pass…" He sighed, "Hey, I'll get the sitar tomorrow, see you." With that, he left, shutting the door gently.

Sora turned to Riku sadly, "Why is it he's running away from the thing that'll make him happy?" Sora asked miserably, "No, Sora, he's not running away… he just believes it won't make him happy." Riku cooed truthfully, Sora in the instant cheered up, "I bet he only had put the sitar to show off to Zexion!" he said happily. Riku nodded with a smile, "he is. Hey Sora, let's call Axel." Sora grinned mischievously, remembering the plan.

"Sure, why not? While we're at it, can we eat the cheesecake?"

* * *

><p>Zexion was laid on his bed, reading another book, because today was no different, at this time he would be reading. Regardless of what happened that day, he still stuck to the schedule. That's what he is, one-tracked minded Zexion.<p>

But today, he can't seem to concentrate on his reading, there was a small part of his brain, thinking of Demyx, on how cute he was, on how funny he was, on how interesting the boy was, sometimes. He wanted to be like Demyx, don't have a care in the world, always happy, no problems, no sad pages of his book of life, it was the kind of life story that people would read because it was fun and happy, no sad endings.

Zexion wanted to be like a person who has compassion, patience and loyalty, something like Demyx because he had no emotions, he was a robot. But Demyx, he was full of happiness, full of control, cares about others, and he was a person with emotions, he was not afraid to express himself in different ways, even crying, if he does, maybe Demyx would cry and won't think of people calling him a girl, a sissy, a coward, because Demyx had accepted it, accepted that he was like that, someone weak.

No, Zexion used to be like Demyx, when he was still a child, he was sociable, adventurous. He had friends to begin with, Zexion was not alone as he was now, he cries when he's sad, he laughs when he thinks it was funny, he dreams the impossible. Zexion used to be a person of emotions; he didn't know what changed in his childhood to make him lose all his emotions.

He had seen it coming a long time ago, before he picked up the book, the book that had piqued his interests, the very first book he started to read seriously. He had picked up the book, having second thoughts, opened it, read it, and all those doubts were gone. He read the book two weeks straight, forgotten his friends, his fun, he had focused only in the things he learns. His friends became worried about his sudden absence, but they were okay with it.

He had read books after that, many books, he had spend months, and then years reading, then gradually, his friends had forgotten about him. He too, had forgotten, had forgotten what how to have fun, to have friends, to treat them nice. He had become a person who does things that he thinks that are right, and doesn't give any care about other's feelings.

It's not possible for a guy to be that happy, he thought, and he's controlling his anger too. Maybe Demyx was pretending to be happy. But the look on his eyes looked true enough.

To think that he was starting to think he was cute….

* * *

><p>"Eh, guys, we really don't know…" Sora trailed off, his voice was sad, worrying Roxas. "Demyx likes the guy, but I don't know if Zexion likes him back…" Axel, who was listening in the background, had muttered a curse soft enough for only Roxas to hear, "What? All my hard works are in vain?" he said teasingly. Riku, who was hugging Sora, as they talked, answered, "Axel, we're not sure yet. You want me to help the two so I can check Zexion?" he asked.<p>

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Roxas replied, Axel was rubbing his abused cheek that Roxas had punched earlier. "Roxy… that was mean!" he replied in fake-hurt. "Then don't use bad words! Sora might learn something you stupid!" he scolded.

"Okay, guys, remember the objective, get Zexion and Demyx together before Christmas." Roxas reminded as they answered in chorus. "Of course!" came from Sora, "Yeah." Riku said and Axel said, "Yup! Then I can finally do that with Roxy in peace!" Roxas slapped him, "OW!"

* * *

><p>Demyx and Zexion were once again, in the café, still hunting down the mysterious suspect.<p>

"It could be anyone you know?" Demyx said, looking around."It could be that waitress; she may be a secret agent." The waiter was running around, working, she had "Selphie" name tag attached to her clothes. "Or it could be that old lady, which could be a disguise. Or that man! He may be disguising himself as a poverty-stricken but he may be an evil overlord in disguise!" he exclaimed, swallowing the chocolate cake greedily.

"I'm amazed with your utter stupidity…" Zexion murmured. This guy was like a kid, he had endless imagination, like a kid under the shooting stars. Sometimes, Zexion wished he could be like that, nonsense, so he could make up excuses on why he felt nervous sitting with the guy as of now.

"It could be! It's not like that the suspect is someone we both know! It could be someone, be it a teenager messing around, bored out of his mind, with great hacking skills, and had randomly switched our identities!" he defended.

"Hey, Dem, Hey Zex." A voice said, great, now Zexion had a nickname? "Riku?" Demyx was surprised the oddly haired guy, standing there, wearing a yellow t-shirt, and a black jacket, he had Mickey Mouse bonnet, which made him look weird.

"That's me. Oh and Dem? Please close your mouth." He said lazily, pointing at Demyx's mouth who had hang open in shock. "Y-yeah…" Demyx quickly shut his mouth, blush of embarrassment reaching his cheeks. "I came here to help you guys, with the name change escapade." He said, bringing out his laptop. "Huh?" was all Demyx said. "Really, Dem? You underestimate me that much?" he faked-hurt, as he sat down next to Demyx, grinning. "I studied how to hack the firewalls. After some tries, I perfected it." He signaled a waiter and ordered a mocha cappuccino drink and a to-go honey-glazed donut, probably for Sora. "Wow! Demyx is this you?" he faked-shocked, pointing at the computer.

There it was, written as Demyx Mirage, but it had the picture of Zexion, Zexion's height, blood type… it had to be, Demyx's blood type wasn't AB normal.

"If this had firewalls, then why do they give us a copy of our information when we go to the office?" Demyx complained, he had figured it out while eating the cake a while ago, thinking about when he stomped to Zexion, and showed him his paper. Zexion did looked cute reading-

Okay, screw that. The look on his face was priceless when he realized what was going on.

"Demyx, they don't just give copies of personal information to random people…" Zexion explained, trying not to be irritated with his lack of intelligence. "That doesn't mean you can go around showing people your information." Riku had added, followed by a quiet snicker.

"People these days…." Zexion uttered, hand on his temples, massaging himself to lessen the pain he was feeling. Riku grinned, "Now that we knew how to break into the firewall…" Riku announced.

Zexion and Demyx's attention were suddenly on the weirdly-colored hair man, as Riku gave a defeated sigh and said, "We still don't know the suspect." The two just smacked their foreheads, as they went back to their own business.

"My house, next week." He said, gathering his things. "That day is Christmas-"Demyx almost protested but Riku had cut him off quite rudely, ". UNDERSTAND?" he growled. Zexion stopped himself to back away, scared of the guy's demeanor, the two were left with no choice but to nod, half-afraid of Riku, and half-determined to find the mystery suspect.

Demyx was on the process of making a revenge plan affecting the person who did the whole name-change escapade. In his mind there was a faceless man, begging for mercy, crying like a baby, as he drown on the water, as Demyx watches him while eating popcorn. Demyx had an annoying fetish for water, which irritates Roxas sometimes, when he was still with Demyx, way back then, since he loves goes out to the rain to feel it and wets his clothes, comes back then wets the sofa, and Roxas flips out, then trashes his room, kicks Demyx out then goes out later to apologize and brings Demyx back, but there were still a lot of glares shot to him for the rest of the day.

Beside him was Zexion, smirking triumphantly, then leaning on to give him a kiss- wait, since when did this turned into a fantasy about Zexion? Demyx had no idea. So Demyx had stopped himself, rather than to think violent ideas that could somehow end up into daydreaming about Zexion again, he turned his attention to the matters as of now, thinking of who did this, so he could avoid blushing madly at his thoughts in front of Zexion.

Zexion, on the other hand, was quite hoping this would be over, so he could get on with his life again, this whole thing had stopped Zexion with on his frozen on his tracks of life, and won't move until everything is right again. But if Zexion said he wasn't enjoying this, he would be a hypocrite. Zexion, though secretly, had wished that this would go on for quite a while, that they could search longer, so he could spend more time with Demyx. When all of this was over, he would leave, relieved to have things back to where they were again, he would stand up and leave, and forget that this ever happened.

He never wanted to forget, though.

* * *

><p>"What are your plans if we caught this guy?"<p>

Zexion almost choked in his coffee, there he was, sitting, reading a book, while Demyx was with a pen and paper, and listing all the possible suspects. The question had startled him, and he was taken aback. He regained composure and cleared his throat, "I have no idea, Demyx. I just want my name back, Zexion." I said my name with sarcasm as I smirked.

"What if I don't want to give up my name, Demyx?" he replied with a laugh, as he took another bite of his cake, "you do realize that's my name, of course you have to give it up, Zexion." He said smugly, Demyx pouted, "I don't want to, Demyx!" he replied, chuckling after.

And there, on the table lay the notepad with the list of names, utterly forgotten as the two joked with each other, never knowing what they had, they have each other.

* * *

><p>"So, Zexion, do you like Demyx?"<p>

Riku had asked the question one day, when he decided to barge in the café again to bother the two, who were talking animatedly, thanks to Riku's disturbance. He had successfully managed to get rid of Demyx by saying Sora was looking for him. Riku had asked Zexion to stay so they could talk about something.

Zexion never knew this something could be something like this.

"W-what kind of question is that?" he stammered, making Riku smirk as he replied, "An ordinary question, it has a question mark, and I there's something I want to know so it's an asking sentence or the Interrogative Kind of sentence." He replied knowingly, making Zexion glare at him.

"I am aware of that…" he hissed. "You do? Then hurry up and answer it." Riku shot back, his smirk going wider. Zexion stared at the floor, finding the tiled floor very, interesting. It was interesting because it wasn't Riku he was looking at.

"I do like Demyx… a little." He confessed, pink forming on his cheeks.

"Hm, really?" The drummer sauntered.

"Okay, maybe more than little, but that guy will never notice." Zexion replied worriedly, making Riku stifle a small laugh, Zexion glared at him. "What?" he asked annoyed. "N-nothing." He replied with a smile. 'He'll never notice because he's busy making you notice him.' He thought with a grin.

"That was all I needed to hear, good bye, Mr. Mirage." He said sardonically, making Zexion glare harder, "You…." He growled lightly. "I hafta go after Mr. Shadows, who knows what he and Sora are up too, and I'm quite a possessive boyfriend." He explained with a dark smile on his face, as he paid and left the café with Zexion staring quizzically on his vanishing form.

"Too bad, I wasn't able to ask him about how the search was going."

* * *

><p>"I give up."<p>

WHAT? Did Roxas just hear Riku saying that? He did not just say that. "What? Why?" he asked quickly, surprised by Riku's sudden surrender. "Just joking, dude." He finally said, Roxas gave a sigh of relief, because if Riku gave up, they had to confess everything to Demyx and Zexion, explain what Axel did out of boredom, and that would make the two very angry, Roxas almost feared for his life.

Axel came to him, asking for help. "Roxas, you have to help me!" he pleaded, his eyes had the look of fear and nervousness, he had done something so serious. "What is it, Axel?" he sighed, but he was a bit worried. "I did something terrible, promise you won't leave me and help me out of this mess!" he said, Roxas rolled his eyes at the cliché, but Axel sounded way serious. Roxas almost believed him, "I messed with the files and somehow got two people's information interchanged!" he said, "I have no idea how to return it back!" A yellow eyebrow rose, "What do you expect me to do?" Roxas asked.

"I dunno! I can get it back maybe after a few months, but I don't want to get discovered!" he said worriedly, he was pacing around, panic in his jade eyes. "We'll see what will happen, okay?" Roxas soothed, making Axel sits down on the couch and stare at the ceiling.

"Sure, Roxas, just be there for me."

So it was a big surprise when Zexion told Axel about the situation he was in, the night he got home when he had this whole name-change situation.

"He actually had the nerve to touch me, Axel!" he rambled, shivering in disgust as he remember what happened, Axel had sat on the couch, ignoring him as he watches on Zexion's TV. He had listened long enough to know what happened, and by the looks of it, Zexion was unconsciously interested with the guy, he never talked about the people he met with Axel, Axel knew Kairi because they were siblings, he didn't know at first that she was Zexion's manager, what a small world. Zexion finally noticed and said,

"Axel, are you listening at me?"

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" Sora shouted, as he threw a snowball. It hit Demyx, but Demyx laughed and shrugged it off, Sora was wearing a Donald Duck bonnet, Demyx was wearing a heartless one and Zexion was wearing a Goofy bonnet. The bonnet looked real weird on Zexion's head, but Demyx had thought it was cute and blushed.<p>

"So, what's the result?" Demyx asked excitedly. "Okay, the one who did this is…." Riku trailed off, making the two become more impatient. Riku was kinda hesitant on this; he was so nervous that the two might get mad. "Snowball Fight!" Sora shouted and threw a snowball to Zexion. It hit Zexion straight on the shoulder, Sora frowned and said, "I missed!".

Zexion grinned as he collected snowball and threw back. "You're on!" Demyx shouted as he gathered snow, Riku shook his head in resignation, he went to Sora to join him, and because he knew Zexion was gonna pair up with Demyx. Riku sighed as he put on another jacket, he didn't like the winter, he easily gets cold. But if it would make Sora happy, he would do it for the brunet's sake.

"Demyx, you're with me." Zexion said evilly, formulating an evil plan, a plan that involved Demyx and him making out on the snow- no! Where he and Demyx are raining snowballs on Riku and Sora. "Sure!" Demyx replied ecstatically, happy to be paired with Zexion. They started making a snow fort, where they placed there bonnets as a sign of their fort.

"They forgot about it." Commented Sora sweetly, Riku nodded, "Yeah." Riku gave a small smile, "let's continue." He said, standing up to throw the snowball that hit Zexion's face directly, making the smaller crash down on the snow, as Demyx laughed maniacally, Sora giggled and Riku become terrified.

Riku peeked out to check Zexion, only to have a snowball coming towards his direction, hitting his face. Zexion appeared, laughing loudly, "Oh yeah, who rules?" Demyx cheered. Zexion simply sat there, smiling evilly. "Revenge." He mouthed to Riku.

They continued playing there, forgetting about the suspect, the time, and almost everything.

* * *

><p>"I smell turkey!" Demyx said excitedly, as Sora nodded. "I want the cake!" he said, jumping around, Demyx took Zexion to his chair, and they sat as Riku prepared the food. "You better not put poison in this." Zexion muttered, eyeing the food suspiciously. "Good idea, I'll try that next year." Riku said nonchalantly, trying to act bored, he was nervous inside. Zexion glared at him, "I'd see you try." He replied. "Why do you care, Zexion? you won't celebrate-" he was cut off by Demyx.<p>

"Okay, let's eat!" Demyx announced as he dug on the turkey, making Riku laugh as he sat down. "WHAT?" Demyx asked between mouthfuls. "You look like a starved man." Sora commented.

After they ate, Riku took out the cake, much to Sora's happiness.

There was only one problem though.

Zexion refused to eat the cakes.

"I refuse to eat something as vile as that." He said bitterly, making Demyx frown. "This isn't vile; actually, it's quite nice." Demyx took a spoonful and held it near Zexion. Zexion opened his mouth, ready to swallow the cake. "It's quite nice." Zexion commented after taking a bite. Demyx beamed, "yes, it is!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" he said, smiling. Zexion was about to reply when the door had been violently opened. It showed Roxas and Axel, wearing jackets, with big grins in their faces. "What are they doing here?" Zexion and Demyx said at the same time. "It's good to see you too, big bro." Roxas replied, sitting next to Sora. Axel gave a pat to Zexion's back, "Hey, Zex!" he greeted, taking a sit next to Riku. "What are you guys doing here?" Demyx asked curiously.

"It's called dinner crashing, dude." Axel explained, reaching out a hand, "Axel Flames, dude, nice to meet ya, Roxas's brother." He said formally, Demyx took the hand and shook it, "Demyx, Demyx Mirage." He replied with a smile. "It's great to be of acquaintance!" Axel laughed, "You're nothing like Roxas, Roxas is more emo…ow!" he cried, getting a punch on the arm. "Shut up, Axel." Roxas growled.

"How were you guys?" Sora asked, smiling at the two. Zexion leaned to whisper to Demyx. "Roxas is your brother?" he asked, idly surprised. "Yup. You know him?" Demyx asked cheerfully. "He's my annoying friend's boyfriend; of course I'd know him." He answered. "He looks lively, man." Demyx replied, nodding as he looked at Axel again. "He's an idiot." Zexion simply answered, and then he looked at Roxas, changed his mind and said, "Roxas is more of an idiot to make a relationship with an idiot." Demyx shook his head sadly.

"It's called love."

* * *

><p>"So, how was everyone?" Roxas asked, Demyx smiled lightly, "Namine is getting better at arts, Larxene, she's still the same." Demyx informed him, Roxas laughed, "They never change." Demyx nodded, "What about you, Roxas? How's life in the uptown?" Demyx asked.<p>

"It's doing well, Axel may be an ass, but he's the best boy friend I'll ever get." Roxas smiled lightly, "Axel has a good job, good attitude, even if he flirts with me at times, he's a nice person inside." He said with a smile.

"Wait, a sec, Rox. What is Axel's job?" he asked curiously. "Don't get me wrong! I'm just making sure you are in good hands!" he explained, not wanting to be judged by Roxas. "Even if Axel has no job, I'll still love him, Dem. But he's a computer specialist… a hacker." Roxas said, and then stopped. "Wait… oh yes, he's a hacker."

Demyx whole system's function went to a full stop. "A-a hacker?" he repeated. "Yes, a hacker. His codename is The Fury of Flurry Flames, why do you ask, Mr. Shadows?" Roxas said mischievously. Demyx's jaw dropped, "You were in this, Roxas?" he accused, surprised. "What if I am?" he taunted. "Zexi!" he called out. Roxas just laughed at the nickname.

Meanwhile, at the living room, where Zexion, Axel, Riku and Sora were talking, a call from the room surprised them, they all laughed, because the voice said, "Zexi!" Zexion had blushed at the nickname, but decided he kinda like it; he's not admitting that though.

Zexion sighed and went to the room, where he saw a smirking Roxas and an angry Demyx. He had to admit he's kinda cute when he's angr- okay! Stop now!

"Why the pathetic nickname, Demy?" He asked Dem- oh wait, did he just called him Demy? Demyx blushed at the same time Zexion did. "Uh… Roxas! Roxas and Axel are involved in this name change!" He yelled. 'ohh, so it's name-change situation? That's an interesting name." Roxas thought as he smirked.

Zexion glared to Roxas, and then stopped to think for a while. "Wait, how did you-"he paused, "Roxas, is Axel, by any chance a hacker?" he asked slowly, making Roxas smile and nod. Zexion became frozen for a while and then he quickly made a run for Roxas, eyes filled with desire to kill; Demyx had stopped him in time.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't kill my boy friend." A cocky voice from behind said. They turned to see Axel leaning from the door frame, an amuse look on his face. "It is, indeed my fault, I'm very sorry, I express my deepest apologies for troubling you." He said sarcastically, as he went in. Riku and Sora were watching with grins on their faces.

"You two were in this too, weren't you?" Zexion accused. Riku and Sora merely snickered, making him glare at the two. Sora whimpered at the glare, but Riku glared back for making Sora scared.

"Change it back to normal!" Zexion shouted at Axel, making the redhead smirk. "Woah, easy now. And FYI, I had changed it back to normal already, Riku was about to tell you earlier, before Sora started a snowball war." He explained with a smirk. Zexion gave a sigh, "That's it, my business here is done, excuse me, I'm leaving." He hissed as he left the house.

Demyx had stared for a few minutes, until Sora broke the silence and said, "**Worst** Christmas ever." Demyx couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**Author Notes: **This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it was too long and Frozen wanted another update. Don't worry, after the exams, I'll be updating the last part, okay? Frozen?


	2. Separation That Will Change One's Life

**My Name is Zemyx**

**Chapter Two**

Each other's Thoughts Aloud

* * *

><p><em>For Frozen96Fantasy<em>

* * *

><p>Do not own Kingdom Hearts<p>

That's all? Let's start now shall we?

Warning: Implied Xigdem and XigLux and Vanixion

* * *

><p><strong>Demyx Mirage<strong> is currently sitting on his bed; it had been 2 weeks after the incident… or three? Demyx had lost track of the time anymore. Axel had visited him three days after, apologizing profusely, Demyx was also surprised to see Axel like this, he would never be this serious, and he was too prideful to apologize like that but Demyx can't find himself to care at all, he was too weak to care, too injured to go on.

Roxas visited him too, every three days, bringing him foods and stuff, everything to make the brownish-blond happy and forget about everything. Up until now, there were no signs of improving, Roxas even bought the guy the game he had always wanted, he had begged Roxas every Christmas to buy him the game, when he saw the game, however, it had reminded him of how painful this Christmas was, big mistake, Roxas thought sadly.

Riku and Sora came, twice already, the first visit Riku said that forget the guy and move on, Sora had frowned at Riku that day, not speaking for him for straight three days, forgiving him on the fourth day, they came to visit the fifth day, saying that they had cancelled the shows and gig for the next two weeks, and would cancel more if he wasn't able to return into good mood.

Riku had warned that it would affect not only the income but also the fans, which earned him another frown from Sora, thus starting another fight. Sora had forgiven him that night, Sora just wanted Riku to show he cares which he could not, and unless it's Sora we're talking about.

Namine and Larxene came on a daily basis, with Larxene vowing death upon the famous writer – who recently, had moved out of the apartments, - and Namine encouraging him to cheer up as the good girl she was.

Namine was secretly worried for Demyx's life because this had happened before, and Demyx was trying to kill himself by starvation, which caused uproar in the Mirage siblings, Larxene had hospitalized Xigbar for a good two months and there was a pretty good reason why Xigbar carries a scar and has a missing eye, you know, Roxas had threaten him not to show up in Demyx's face or else he'll make him realize what was the true might of Roxas Mirage, and trust me, it is not good, Axel himself can assure you that.

So as you can see, Demyx's life as of now is a really big mess, his eating habits are irregular, he barely bathes, he doesn't even smile anymore. Everyone who had been his friend for a long time would have known that something similar had happened time ago.

And this is why Demyx doesn't want to believe in love anymore, but no, he had put hope in this one and look where it got him, to sadness, like always, Demyx sometimes wonders if he was that so undeserving to have this misfortune coming at him every single time he falls in love, and sometimes, he wanted to end it all, end this pain that he always end up feeling, but there was a small part of him wishing, wishing he would taste happiness a little bit, just one single taste.

He failed to notice that he had a taste of happiness, he craved for Zexion to come back, to relieve those memories where they are happy, which he will most likely not to do so, so Demyx continues to waste his life away.

Ahh yes, he had failed to notice, how ignorant of him, blissfully unaware.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the world, <strong>Zexion Shadows<strong> seem to have forgotten how his life used to be without Demyx. The last statement was a lie, Zexion wasn't on the other side of the world, he was in Traverse Downtown, in Atlantica Street, inside a cozy home he had been saving up for years already.

Surely, Kairi was still unaware of his new address, and was still thinking he resided in that little hole that was called a room in Oblivion Apartments, which he had no intention of living in starting this day. It's not like Marluxia's Apartments were so girly, it was that, there were so much connection there, for starters, Roxas, Demyx's little brother lives there.

He can remember the sadness in Demyx's eyes even now, and Roxas would kill him if he ever sees him again, besides, he needed to forget Demyx, he was just another person he had met, had problems with, nothing more, nothing less, he was just a person.

But it had changed Zexion, he can never seem to concentrate anymore, all he could ever think of was Demyx, he had lost the inspiration he used to have, he began smiling to himself, -which caused a great shock to the fans- and his schedule was broken down.

He wakes up everyday eager to see Demyx and realizing he cannot see him anymore and look at him, how good-looking Demyx was, walks to the café expecting to meet his sweet scent and really cute face, only to realize there was none, he cannot listen to the sweet voice anymore, cannot smell his ocean breeze, cannot look at his face and admire its beauty. He cannot be with Demyx anymore.

Up until now Zexion had seen it like that, he was wrong, it was then Zexion realized that it wasn't he cannot see Demyx anymore, it was a matter of he would not see him anymore, and Zexion wonders, why, why was he punishing himself like this, when he can see Demyx, but chose not to, and the reason was that, he had basically ruined Zexion life.

Not that Zexion was happy with his life though… in his whole life, he never smiled, he never cared, never bothered to talk to someone else unless he deems it worthy, never wasted his time on life's simple pleasures, never taking it easy, never feeling anything.

Always being so serious, always reading, always learning something new, always thinking what is right and not what should be right for other's well-being, always being right, always working.

He never smiled.

Somehow, when he was with Demyx, he had experienced feeling all the emotions all the books he had read for the past years had described. He was able to express feelings; able to realize he can feel, realized that… Zexion, he, was human.

He and Demyx were laughing at some joke, he was smiling and Demyx was grinning, he liked this feeling. It was warm and light and it made his heart sing from the joy it was feeling.

He was mad at Demyx for even touching his hand last time, it was a bad feeling, he felt the urge to want to break something, to put all his strength on something, it was thunder, and he needed to get it out of from himself.

He and Demyx were in a war with Sora and Riku. He wanted to win, there was and a determined feeling in his heart that makes him want to give all he got in this shot.

He was jealous of Demyx of how happy he was, there was a twisting pain in his heart, that makes him feel a little mad, but he was able to control himself, Zexion never liked this feeling, it was heavy and so dark that he doesn't know if his learning heart was able to take it anymore.

He was so excited to see Demyx that day in the café, his heart was racing, he was so excited, his heart feels heavy and ready to burst form happiness any moment now, it was a really good feeling, Zexion had liked it.

It was all thanks to Demyx, who showed him the key to unlock his real emotions but he had hurt him, yes, he had. He feels guilty and ashamed, a hint of remorse that makes his heart a bad burden that makes him want to go and apologize to Demyx cause his heart thinks it's the only way to get rid of the guilt.

He missed Demyx. His heart feels sad and disappointed, craving for something that it really wants, something he wants to gain, something he wanted to be with, but cannot be, and sometimes he wonders if he really doesn't want to see the blond.

His mind chose not to, accusing the sitar player some sorts, but his heart was going crazy every minute he was away from Demyx, and it had affected his mind as well, so his consciousness decided to surrender and see Demyx again.

Until his mind has realized who was to blame for this matter, which person had ruined his life? It was Demyx. How Zexion did come to acknowledge Demyx's existence? It was totally Axel's fault. His mind was cursing colorfully now, cursing how stupid it was, for not analyzing the situation, and for the love of Kingdom Hearts, Zexion unfortunately knows a lot of curses.

And in what way did Demyx have ruined his life? By stealing his name? Nope, it was Axel's fault, remember? Okay… he ruined Zexion's life by being the only thing that his mind ever think of, he had gone to calm and collected Zexion to clumsy and loser type…. Okay, that was Demyx's fault? Was it the blond's fault to be in Zexion's train of thoughts? Was it his fault to be the most gorgeous thing ever walking on earth in Zexion's view? Hell, No!

Then why was Zexion blaming the poor Demyx Mirage? The answer was easy, because Zexion Shadows was smart, genius and a breathing dictionary, a philosopher. It was the simple fact that Zexion was denying Demyx.

Shocking isn't it? Zexion was in love with Demyx Mirage and left him because his pride can't accept the fact that he had fallen to a complete idiot, who doesn't know much, probably doesn't know anything at all. Add to the fact that they were the same gender, sure, Zexion was bi, but he never expected, nope, not at all, never seen his life to be falling in love with a boy. He saw himself never falling in love at all!

His heart was defending Demyx, au contraire, the blond had saved Zexion's life, if it weren't for the blond, and Zexion would be a forever a cold man, the man who can't be moved. When he was still Zexion last time, he wouldn't have any problem with that, but now, after 5 months of having Demyx a part of his life, the mere thought of it terrified him, he could not imagine himself old, reading a book alone. No, he imagined it watching TV with Demyx, holding hands and cuddling each othe-

Screw that… he needed to see Demyx.

He didn't know how to face Demyx.

* * *

><p>Roxas was rather certain if Zexion wouldn't come this week, there would be no hope for Demyx.<p>

After days, Demyx's situation grew gradually worse, day by the day, he looked like a dying man, a worse the day after that. Roxas felt sorry for his brother, and nothing was gonna end this except Zexion, the main cause of his sickening state, the cure to this bad side of Demyx. How ironic to think that he caused you sadness, and he's the only one who will return your happiness.

But Roxas had a feeling that this was bound to end well. Unlike when that happened with Xigbar, Roxas never liked the guy, he knew it would end badly, but he couldn't stop Demyx because he doesn't want Demyx to go sad. Still, Roxas continued hating him and when Xigbar finally snapped and broke up with him and Roxas and the others got the scare of their life.

Screw that, Demyx needs Zexion, now, the sooner, the better.

Sometimes, Roxas would have stupid urges to beat the guy up until he blacks out and drag his ass over at Demyx. Yes, that was some idea.

* * *

><p>"<em>What?" Demyx repeated, not believing what he was hearing, Xigbar faced palm and repeated the words, "It's over, Demyx, we're done." Demyx had tears in his eyes, "Xigbar, why? I thought you loved me!" he asked, hurt. Xigbar nodded, "I did, and there was a key word, WAS. I loved you before, Demyx, but I found someone else to complete me." He said with a smile. He actually had the nerve to smile while breaking up with his boyfriend that he's been dating for a good two years.<em>

"_W-who?" the blond's voice trembled, dread filled him as he tried not to think about it, just thinking the faceless and nameless person that Xigbar had used as his replacement. "It's Luxord." Demyx's eyes widens, Xigbar had replaced him with Luxord? He was a thousand times better than him! "He's much better than you are, he's not a crybaby." He jeered. Demyx winced, "You loved me, once, you changed…" he whispered, trembling. Xigbar snorted. "I guess I got bored with you." That was all and Xigbar left._

_It was all Demyx needed and broke down to tears. _

_Roxas arrived home from work to see Demyx's weakened state sobbed uncontrollably, his picture with Xigbar was torn into two, the answer to Roxas's suspicions. Roxas called Namine and Larxene over, Namine had Sora and Riku to tag along, and Roxas had decided to move to Twilight Uptown to hunt down Xigbar, Larxene said she'll take care of Roxas since she works in uptown, a good two hour's drive from home. _

_Xigbar was gonna get it, for sure._

* * *

><p>Riku gave a sigh.<p>

Another tour has been cancelled again, another sigh escaped Riku. To say that he wasn't worried would be lying, the truth was, he didn't care about the money, and he had explained everything to the fans. They were worried and said they would wait and just ask them if they could be some help. He thought threatening Demyx would get him to work again, but it didn't.

Riku can still remember that day, Demyx would not attend the band practice, he was playing sad songs if he did, Sora's smile faltered that day, but now… Demyx, he was worse now.

He sighed for the third time, this was so giving him a headache, not because of Demyx's situation, but because of Sora, Sora was constantly nagging him to check Demyx's condition, which so far, was not recovering he didn't want to see Demyx's figure getting worse and worse every day.

And to say that the fans are more worried than he was would be also lying too. Demyx would try suicide! Sora would be sad; he would also miss the blond. But the possibilities that Demyx would kill himself were high. He was worried sick.

Until he saw a tint of purple hair coming out of a house, he paused from walking. Zexion was in the same street as Demyx was? Wow, Riku couldn't believe this, as ironic as that sounds, all those efforts he spent looking for the damn guy was useless, utterly and painfully useless. Riku wanted to smack himself or maybe punch the guy, just one shot. Thank goodness Riku has self-control.

* * *

><p>Zexion came home with a house where the door was opened, the knob was broken, and there was a parcel on his table. Someone broke into his house, he went inside to find the house in a total mess, and his tacos were gone, it also smelled charcoal. The scent obviously belonged to one person.<p>

It belonged to Axel Flames.

There was a note with the parcel.

'Zex,

Finally found your hiding place. Zex, you're killin' the guy, why don't u just go back to him and be happy once. Seriously dude, if Demyx kills himself, you'll be sharing a funeral with him. Roxas is gonna hunt you down and I'm gonna lose some munny buying you and Demyx coffins.

-Axel

P.S. thanks for the tacos.

P.P.S. oh, before I forget, you have a very important neighbor, six blocks from your house, with a blue roof.'

Zexion glared at the paper, secretly hoping it was Axel he was glaring at. Then he stopped, important neighbor? Who could it be? He went out, and searched for the said house. When he saw the house, he mindlessly walked towards it, his feet leading them to the door, his mind, completely blank, he was hypnotized.

He knocked, and when a blond girl answered the door, that's when Zexion fell back to reality. "Hello? Mister?" she asked. 'Wow, she looks like Demyx.' He thought dreamily, 'Everyone looks like Demyx to you, heck, even Xemnas looked like Demyx to you' his sarcastic self answered sardonically.

"A-are you Zexion?" she asked meekly. "Y-yes." He stuttered, wait, since when does he stutter?

Oh shit, this was Demyx's sister; he bolted away, running to his home. Namine stared at the sight sadly, and closed the door as if nothing happened.

Zexion stopped slowly, gasping and out of breathe, collapsed down to his couch, still catching his breath. 'What the hell was Axel was thinking?' he thought angrily.

He finally sighed and went to bed; though his mind and heart was both sure he wasn't going to get any sleep that night. He had found Demyx's home, he was so happy, yet, he couldn't see him, he doesn't know if Demyx would allow him to go back to him.

* * *

><p>"We found his location, can't we just kidnap him?" Xion, a fan girl of the band, suggested. Aqua frowned, "That would be against Zexion's will!" she retorted, just like any Zexion fan girl would. Sora laughed, "And Demyx wouldn't want that too!" he explained, "Demyx would be mad at Zexion at least a little bit…" Aqua and Xion nodded in agreement.<p>

Zexion's and the Melodious Nocturne's were now currently aware of their situation, thanks to Sora, and were okay with it, in fact, they even sent some of the biggest fans to help them. Xion and Vanitas from the Melodious Nocturne's fans and Aqua and Terra from Zexion's fans, apparently, the boys they sent were currently playing PS3 with Roxas and Axel, this fact made Riku sigh louder.

Aqua finally noticed the four and barked at them, "Are you guys going to be productive at the least, or will I have to kick all of your asses out of here!" Roxas glared, "Hey! You can't kick me out! This is my room!" he retorted, and he and Aqua glared to each other. "You remind me of Ven…" she muttered under her breath. "Oh, I can! Would you like to see my try?" she answered, glaring harder to Roxas, Axel hugged Roxas protectively, "No one harms my Roxy!" he shouted, glaring at Aqua. Vanitas shrugged and Terra played the paused game with Vanitas, ignoring the three.

Xion and Riku sighed, "She's not being useful either." She said, rubbing the back of her head, Riku nodded, "Exactly." He said, before he faced palm and marched back to the living room. "So, Sora, tell me stories about the band?" Xion offered. Sora lit up with a smile, "Sure!"

That was the end of their first meeting, Roxas and Axel had been kicked out, Riku was fuming, Sora and Xion chatted, Vanitas and Terra continued playing and the three was still fighting.

* * *

><p>Waiting seemed to feel like sleeping, in Demyx's view, he promised himself that Zexion, would indeed, go back, that he would just have to wait for his return. Demyx's hope was not slipping, no, he was getting more worried, worried he may not be able to wait any longer, he grew weaker as the days also grew, and he may fall into sleep.<p>

He did everything to stay awake, playing sad songs and stuff like that, but he could never stop himself, his eyes were slowly dropping, he was feeling sleepy, and finally his eyes closed, everything stopped, and slept peacefully.

And never woke up.

* * *

><p>Namine stayed in Demyx's place two weeks after the event, she had record everything that Demyx had sang, though she knows no purpose of why he sang, and every day, he sang, until one day he didn't. His voice slipped away.<p>

Namine grew worried; she had thought the worst and opened the door, to see Demyx sleeping. She smiled, glad to see that he was improving, and took the night to rest, might as well and let him rest until tomorrow, he needs the sleep he could ever get.

Namine's happiness died the next day, when she shook Demyx awake and he didn't moved, 'he looked dead…' she thought. Namine's eyes widened, he was dying! Namine called the ambulance quickly, and wasted no time to call Roxas, who rushed to the hospital along with Axel, Sora, Riku and 4 other people she haven't met before. Larxene also arrived, with a frown in her features.

She cried, Sora's tears fell and Demyx was… well, she didn't know what Demyx situation was, and she was so scared that Demyx might die. Roxas tried comforting her; Larxene tried her best not to break. Axel was also comforting Roxas somehow, because the redhead somehow knew that the blond was also suffering.

"He's under comatose." The doctor said, calming the whole party. "What could have caused it?" Riku asked, he's the only one who was left with calm expression, everyone else were either frowning or had sad looks on their faces, Riku had his usual serious look, the calm and easily annoyed Riku. The doctor nodded as he looked at his papers, "Physical Stress and Emotional Depression." He said knowingly, everyone's eyes widen as Aqua, Xion, Namine and Sora gasps. The doctor shook his head sadly.

"He looks abandoned, alone, depressed." Was all he said. Xion nodded sadly, Namine was about to cry. Sora was holding his tears. Riku nodded calmly, "Thank You, Doctor, when he will wake up?" he asked. The doctor looked at the sleeping blond, "Most likely when the one he's waiting for comes back." He said.

"Do you believe that emotions can do something to our physical body?" Aqua asked curiously, the doctor nodded, "I do, and I believe this guy is waiting for someone, and he tried so hard not to fall asleep, you better call him before he falls into permanent sleep." He said with a small smile, "My name is Ansem." He introduced.

* * *

><p>"We need to get Zexion to go and see Demyx!" Xion panicked, as Vanitas tried to calm her down. "It's not the end of the world, sweetheart." He reminded, Xion smiled at him sweetly, Aqua averted her gaze from the utter sweetness.<p>

"I think you need to send him this." Namine suggested, handing them a recording tape. "What's… this?" Roxas asked slowly, examining the tape. Namine nodded with a smile, "Demyx was singing." She said, they understood those two words and Terra spoke up, "We'll deliver the tape." He said, voice laced with determination, or maybe he was just ashamed that he never did anything useful so he used this chance.

"Take Aqua, Xion and Vanitas with you."

* * *

><p>Zexion was awakened by the argument going outside his house, and had idly wondered who they were. He finally gave up and went to check who they were.<p>

"Maybe this isn't the right house." The brown-haired guy said. The blue-haired girl glared, wait, blue-haired? Was that possible? Maybe Zexion was dreaming. "Do you doubt me?" she asked with an angry tone, the black-haired guy shook his head, "We are so going to find the house if you guys continue to bicker." He said sarcastically. The black haired girl nodded. "Please stop fighting, at this rate we won't find Zexion!" she practically yelled. "Shut up, Xion!" the blue haired girl snapped.

"Let's just get this over with, Aqua!" the black haired boy said. "Vanitas is right." The brown haired guy said. Xion nodded, "Okay, Terra, knock on the door." She said, Terra nodded and moved to knock, and he did, Zexion answered the door. "Yes?" he asked, though he had a feeling he knew the motives of this people.

"Hi, I'm Terra and these are my friends, Aqua, Van and Xion." He pointed at them respectively, and Aqua walked to him and handed him a tape. "Here. You probably need that." She said sweetly, as if the argument earlier never happened. Xion smiled, "We have to get going now!" she said, Terra and Vanitas nodded and followed her as she walked away, Aqua chose to be left behind. "We'll meet again, Zexion." She said to him. Aqua turned around and followed the others, leaving Zexion confused.

"How cryptic..." he muttered as he held the tape.

* * *

><p>The song ended with a sob, which was once started it will never stop. It was Demyx. He was crying out in agony but he somehow expressed it in a song and anyone who listens to it will surely cry at how passionate and wonderful his voice sounded.<p>

He felt guilty, he wanted to go back and say sorry, but he couldn't. He wouldn't. What could he do? People there will never accept him because of the way he acted, Demyx will never forgive him. Regardless, Zexion feels the urge to go there and comfort Demyx.

"I want to be with you." The echo never failed to reach Zexion's ears. He shuddered, the temperature went lower than usual, and the wind was like ice, making him frozen. Was that just Demyx? Since when did his voice sounded so weak, so ghostly, so dead…? It was always happy, vibrant and full of life? How much something as simple as leaving can had changed the blond so much?

Maybe it was love?

Love was changes a person. Love is war, Love finds ways, Love is friendship on fire, Love makes world go round, Love hurts, Love can kill, Love is happiness, Love is a taste of heaven and paradise, Love is pain, Love transcends time, Love is eternal… Love. Love is everything. Love was long list of anything that can be used to describe.

Love is flowers.

Love is like violins.

Love is what gives you purpose.

His love… was Demyx.

A note fell from the tape's container, Zexion picked it up.

'Mr. Shadows,

Vanitas here. You finished listening to the tape? In case Xion and the others didn't tell you, Dem-Dem is in the hospital, under comatose; they probably won't tell you since they are a little mad at ya. I will because I'm awesome.

XOXO

-Vanitas

P.S. Traverse Memorial Hospital, Room 96.

Doctor in Supervision: Ansem the Wise

Visiting Hours: 6:00 am – 9:00 pm'

Zexion remembered to thank Vanitas after all of this was over, right now, there were things that needed taking care of.

* * *

><p>"You never told him?" Roxas shouted at the two girls, obviously mad. "S-sorry!" Xion apologized quickly. Aqua nodded, "We forgot!" she explained. They wanted Zexion not to know, they wanted Zexion to feel Demyx's pain. "What do you mean forgot? That's plain stupid!" Roxas scolded. "Calm down, Roxas, babe." Axel said, wrapping his arms around the fuming blond.<p>

"CALM DOWN? Calm down yourself!" he bellowed. "Zexion, is Demyx's only hope, you forget to tell him? Then that could also mean you forgot to help Demyx!" Vanitas merely leaned against the wall, smirking to himself. Roxas let a out a train of profanities as a purple-haired man passed in front of him, he paid no heed as continued, only to stop himself as realization hit him hard on the head.

"Z-zexion?" Aqua and Xion chorused in surprise. Vanitas's smirk grew.

* * *

><p>Zexion barged in the room where Demyx was, expecting him to have a wide grin, and doing something worthwhile but he wasn't. He was sleeping with a serene smile on his face. Zexion almost cried.<p>

"You're here." Namine stated. Zexion looked at her stand and walked past him. She opened the door and turned to him, she smiled a happy smile. "Take your time." She left.

He didn't know what to do? Of course he wouldn't, he was no doctor, and he was a writer for the love of Kingdom Hearts! But he knelt down next to Demyx and took his hand, whispering softly to him. "I'm here, Demyx. I came here for you and here I am." He said, shutting his eyes close.

His hand was squeezed and he blinked in surprise. He opened his eyes to see Demyx groaning, and finally moving. His eyes opened slowly and closed quickly at the blinding light. He looked down to see Zexion with tears on his eyes. "I-is this heaven?" he asked quietly, his voice weak.

Zexion barely registered the question in his mind. He was shock, speechless. He was so happy that Demyx woke up. His heart was jumping around in joy, his mind, rejoicing at the happy sight, sure he looked half-dead, but seeing him wake up was a great thing.

"Y-you're not. You're alive…" he said, words seem to get lost before going out of his lips. "No… this is heaven… and there's an angel beside me." He stated, kinda happy about that fact. "Man, Dem, you suck at cheesy lines." A cocky voice said from behind. Axel. Hah, Axel, always the intruder.

Demyx laughed half-heartedly, nodding. "Zexy didn't understood it." He explained. Axel snorted, "At least! Roxas punches me every time I flirt with him." He companied. "Glad to see you up, Dem." He said, giving his friend a smile.

"Thanks, Axel." He replied. Everyone else came to greet him, Namine cried in happiness, Larxene gave him a small punch, Roxas and Sora, a hug, a couple of nods from Terra, Riku and Vanitas and some gifts from Aqua and Xion.

"Dem, I'm glad you woke up." Zexion said finally, when everybody left to give them time alone. Demyx laughed, "I wouldn't wake up if you didn't came." He explained. "I was waiting for you." He added. Zexion smiled and gave him a kiss. "I won't ever leave you again." He said, ruffling Demyx's hair. "I love you." Demyx said, kissing him back. Zexion smiled and answered, "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"I guess our work here is done." Aqua surmised. Xion nodded, "Yes." She said, taking Vanitas's hand as they walked down the street. Vanitas smirked and gave her a seductive smile making Xion blush. "We should ask them to meet us. Zexion and Demyx's fans combined." Terra suggested, Aqua smiled, "Good idea!" she thought of a name for the new fan club. Xion and Vanitas tried to think one too, but Aqua thought of a wonderful one first.<p>

"We'll call it, Zemyx!"

"I'm so excited, Zexi!" Demyx chirped as he walked with Zexion. "Imma gonna finally meet your fans and you're gonna meet mine, isn't it awesome!" he asked, giggling like a fan girl. Zexion smiled, "It is."

"Oh look, there they are!" he pointed to the large crowd gathered in front of a stage where Aqua and Xion stood, and Vanitas made a motion for them to come up there. Terra gave them a thumbs up as they went up, meeting with Sora and Riku.

All of the fans cheered, and Zexion couldn't help to smile at the sight. Everything changed when Demyx came, but he didn't know it was turning out this good. He smiled. He took the microphone and greeted, "Hello there, Melodious Nocturne fans! I'm Demyx's boyfriend," he didn't hear Demyx was also introducing himself, "Hi guys! For Zexion's fans out there, I'm his boyfriend and my name is…" and they had said their names at the same time. "Zexion." And "Demyx." With that, it came out as "Zemyx."

Axel stared at them, Roxas's mouth had fell open, Sora eyes widened, and Riku almost fainted. Demyx and Zexion looked at each other and laughed.

And about the bet the Zexion's fan girls had? Apparently, Demyx had won the said bet.

* * *

><p>And they lived happily ever after, <strong>THE END!<strong>

There ya go, Frozen! Hope you enjoyed it!

And to those who reviewed, Thank You!

And to SisterofScarletDevil, thank you for reviewing, adding it to your favourite list and your alerts list.

And To Frozen96Fantasy, Happy Christmas!

To everyone who is reading this, "**Advance Happy Christmas!**"


End file.
